


3 Clones?!

by mirdbird



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdbird/pseuds/mirdbird
Summary: we always love to see more Hatake Kakashi !(plus a redraw of the iconic Chapter 13 title page)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	3 Clones?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).



> A pencil sketch of our favorite Team 7 leader plus a redraw of the Chapter 13 title page with the original team 7 members. Had a lot of fun doing this one!!


End file.
